


Orfeo e Euridice

by Leli



Series: Dei ed Eroi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dove stiamo andando professore?»<br/>«A cercare un Dio.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orfeo e Euridice

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente!
> 
> A questa... cosa che ho scritto sono particolarmente affezionata ed ero davvero indecisa se condividerla con voi o meno...
> 
> Beh, mi sono decisa e l'ho pubblicata...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ATTENZIONE: ho usato i nomi originali dati dall'adorata MammaRow, perchè le traduzioni italiane mi fanno ridere e se posso evito di usarle

 

Dumbledore...

Aveva ucciso Dumbledore... il suo mentore, il suo confidente, la persona più simile ad un amico...

E aveva ferito Harry. Tirò un sospiro sperando che quello stupido ragazzino indisciplinato capisse i suoi errori anche se dubitava che, nello stato in cui versava, potesse ricordarsi le sue parole. Scosse la testa rassegnato: il figlio di Lily l'avrebbe odiato per tutta la vita, non c'era modo ci cambiare le cose.

Gli sembrava di vivere in un incubo da un tempo infinito, ma le ferite che quel maledetto ippogrifo gli aveva lasciato erano tutt'altro che irreali! Il mantello nero vorticò leggiadro attorno al suo corpo. Era appena riapparso all'interno di una baracca e il residuo di nausea prodotto dalla materializzazione gli fece contorcere l'espressione già crucciata. Brividi che non avrebbe permesso di scuoterlo stavano devastando la sua anima.

Draco. Aveva portato Draco con sè, quasi senza rendersi conto di quello che faceva. Il ragazzo non lo guardava.

«Da che parte stai?» gli chiese Snape senza troppi giri di parole mentre prestava delle prime cure sommarie al suo volto.

Draco si voltò verso si lui, lentamente «Voi da che parte state?» chiese quasi sibilando. Non tremava, nemmeno lui, ma negli occhi si leggeva qualcosa che era a metà tra un'accusa e una sfida. «So cosa vi ha chiesto di fare mia madre. So che avete ucciso per salvare me e voi. Ma non so _perché_ l'avete fatto.» gli occhi azzurri di Draco si fecero penetranti «E so quello che ho visto. Dumbledor che supplicava. Non l'aveva MAI fatto. Perché quel vecchio pazzo aveva l'assoluta certezza che le cose si sarebbero svolte come lui aveva previsto, come lui aveva orchestrato.» si avvicinò di un passo «E ora mi chiedo, e non posso fare a meno di farlo, se la sua morte non fosse stata orchestrata con voi. Se quella supplica non fosse rivolta ad un sottoposto restio a fare ciò che viene ordinato.»

«Acuto osservatore come sempre.» all'occhio critico di Draco, lo sguardo di Snape era disperato e tormentato. «E potresti aver ragione. Quindi, da che parte stai? Hai abbassato la bacchetta per mancanza di coraggio o perché consapevole che Voldemort non è la scelta vincente?»

Il biondino si allontanò di un passo del suo professore «Potrei mentirvi.» lo stava provocando apertamente. Stava cercando di capire la logica di un uomo che continuava per la strada più difficile da percorrere, nonostante tutti gli ostacoli da superare «Esattamente come voi avete mentito per tanti anni al vostro Padrone.»

«Si. Potresti farlo.» gli occhi di Snape in quel momento ebbero lo stesso guizzo che Draco aveva visto in quelli di Dumbledore: il guizzo di chi sa leggere nell'anima prima ancora che nella mente «Ma non lo farai.» gli occhi neri erano incatenati in quelli di ghiaccio e Snape si rese conto, tutt'a un tratto, di quanto fosse giovane Draco «Perché tu vuoi la sua sconfitta almeno quanto lo voglia io. Perché tu detesti quell'uomo e il suo comportamento blasfemo esattamente quanto le detestiamo io e tuo padre.»

 

Il cuore di Draco si strinse dolorosamente: suo padre...

Doveva tornare indietro, o li avrebbe messi tutti nei guai.

«Mio padre è dalla parte dell'Oscuro Signore. Non è mai stato dalla parte di Dumbledore.» disse piano, scandendo le parole, in modo che non fosse possibile fraintendere.

«Tuo padre sa che faccio la spia e non mi ha mai denunciato.» Draco alzò la testa che aveva involontariamente abbassato fissando gli occhi stupiti in quelli ardenti del suo professore «Esistono molti modi per potersi opporre a Lui. Tacere e far tacere i proprio sospetti è uno di essi.» Draco non riusciva quasi a respirare... «Te lo chiedo un'altra volta, e sarà l'ultima. Da che parte stai?»

«Dalla vostra.» rispose immediatamente, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio determinati e glaciali, esattamente come quelli di suo padre. I lineamenti duri e sgraziati di Snape si distesero in un breve sorriso prima che la sua mano, ancora un po' insanguinata, si tendesse verso il giovane Malfoy.

«Allora, vieni con me. Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto.» Draco gli prese la mano e il professore smaterializzò entrambi per riapparire in un altro tugurio. Draco lo lasciò e Snape si accasciò su una sedia.

Aveva il fiatone.

«Dove siamo?» chiese guardando fuori dalle finestre su cui erano state inchiodate assi di legno che non riuscivano però a impedire a uno spicchio di cielo ricolmo di stelle di far capolino. Si passò una mano sulla fronte per tergere il sudore e poi si rialzò.

«Rifugio alpino...» rispose «... è in disuso da una decina d'anni...» gli allungò un'altra volta la mano «Non siamo ancora arrivati.» ora la voce del professore era nuovamente salda.

«Non sarebbe il caso che prima si guarisse quelli?» chiese Draco osservando che i tagli che il grifone aveva lasciato sul volto del professore non erano ancora completamente rimarginati.

«Non c'è tempo. Andiamo.» il ragazzo gli afferrò la mano e si smaterializzarono nuovamente.

Questa volta si trovarono all'aperto. Il vento caldo soffiava forte portando con sé l'odore della salsedine. Eppure erano evidentemente in montagna.

«Grecia.» rispose Snape alla domanda inespressa sul giovane volto. «Sto andando a fare una cosa... che definirei impossibile.»

Draco gli si avvicinò con sguardo fisso e tranquillo annuendo piano.

«Vieni con me allora.»

***

Iniziarono ad addentrarsi sempre più in quel paesaggio strano, dagli alberi secolari di ulivo che uscivano dalla terra brulla, ostacolati solo ogni tanto da ampie zone di macchia mediterranea. La Grecia gli si presentava innanzi in tutto il suo mistico splendore.

«Dove stiamo andando professore?»

«A cercare un Dio.» rispose serio, senza smettere di camminare, col mantello nero che ondeggiava al vento, più nero di quella notte costellata di una miriade di stelle. Draco capì che il professore non voleva parlare, immerso nei suoi pensieri. E sapeva che non erano pensieri lieti. Dopo sei anni, riusciva a leggere le espressioni di quel viso molto meglio dell'Oscuro Signore.

Progressivamente il paesaggio iniziò a cambiare: alla terra si sovrappose la roccia, agli alberi le nere macchie di cespugli irti di spine. Draco sentiva il respiro del vento farsi sempre più opprimente, come se un veleno si stesse piano piano sostituendo all'aria respirata. Vacillò appena nell'oscurità, inciampando nel terreno scosceso, coi polmoni che iniziavano a reclamare più aria di quella che ricevevano.

«Non respiro...» sussurrò a Snape.

«Lo so. Ci stiamo addentrando in un luogo proibito. Questa barriera di vento è il primo ostacolo da superare.»

Il primo... quindi ce ne sarebbero stati altri. Molti altri? E che senso aveva andare a cercare un Dio? Avrebbe voluto chiederlo, tanto per capire a cosa stava andando incontro. Ma Snape continuava ad avanzare senza dar cenni di cedimento.

Lo avrebbe seguito. Gli aveva dato la sua parola. Ma per stargli dietro, per riuscire a mantenere il respiro, non poteva parlare.

D'un tratto si rese conto che il professore s'era fermato. Non lo stava aspettando, solo, di fronte a lui s'era aperta una voragine.

«I nostri incubi ci attendono.» sussurrò Snape senza guardare Draco «Io sono in grado di resistere ai miei, ancora una volta.» finalmente si voltò a cercare le iridi ghiaccio del ragazzo che lo stava seguendo «Tu sei in grado di affrontare i tuoi incubi?»

«Dove crede che abbia trascorso l'ultimo anno?»  poi sorrise «Vita o morte, dico bene?» intuì giustamente Draco e annuì deciso. Li aveva affrontati ogni stramaledetto giorno, ogni odiosissima notte di quello sventuratissimo anno. Una volta in più non avrebbe certo cambiato le cose. E poi, questa volta non era solo: il professor Snape e il preside, loro credevano in lui. Il loro appoggio non l'avrebbe più fatto cedere.

Snape iniziò la discesa e Draco lo seguì subito dietro. La parete di quello strano orrido era scoscesa e la discesa si faceva più difficile ad ogni passo. Una nebbia irreale si era alzata a impedire loro la visuale e da quella nebbia, man mano che si scendeva, scaturivano fuori immagini del passato, immagini eteree eppure immensamente reali e concrete. Immagini che turbavano l'animo riportano gli incubi, i ricordi, il terrore, l'angoscia, nuovamente in primo piano. Il sentiero era terribilmente insidioso, il baratro che si apriva alla loro sinistra sembrava non finire mai. E l'aria, mentre scendevano, si faceva sempre più fredda.

Draco scivolò un paio di volte, lo sguardo perso, la fronte imperlata di sudore. Era una prova dura: le sue colpe, le sue mancanze, le sue debolezze, erano tutte in bella mostra, di fronte a lui. Fissò lo sguardo vuoto sul mantello che gli aleggiava di fronte.

Snape procedeva dritto, come se nessun incubo lo stesse disturbando, tenedo il passo. Ma il suo volto sbiancava progressivamente, come se la carne stesse pian piano morendo, il cuore si stesse infine fermando. Ma lui sarebbe andato avanti. Aveva un Dio da incontrare. E nulla l'avrebbe distratto: nemmeno i demoni che si affastellavano attorno a lui. Perché quei demoni se li portava appresso da sempre.

Sembrava passata un eternità, ma alla fine la nebbia si diradò. Si trovarono su una sorta di ballatoio sospeso sul nulla. Una grotta si apriva alla loro destra, nera e minacciosa.

Draco barcollò appoggiandosi alla parete per riprendere fiato.

«Sei ancora qui?» gli chiese Snape, quasi con dolcezza. I capelli nerissimi erano incollati sulla sua fronte e la sua pelle, per contrasto sembrava cerea. Il suo pupillo, invece, sembrava davvero un fantasma, per quanto era pallido.

Draco riprese fiato, cercando di far entrare l'aria ghiacciata nei polmoni. Annuì, sapendo di non riuscire a tenere la voce ferma.

«Te la senti di proseguire?» Draco fissò il volto cadaverico del professore. I suoi incubi, i suoi demoni, l'avevano sconvolto molto più di quanto non ammettesse. Quindi Draco annuì alzandosi.

Entrarono nella grotta: il sentiero portava lì. La bacchetta di Snape si accese di una luce leggera. Le pareti della grotta trasudavano umidità; alla luce della bacchetta sembravano quasi opalescenti. Si addentrarono sempre più nella terra, mentre tra stalattiti e stalagmiti si iniziavano a intravedere le prime tombe.

«Stiamo entrando nella dimora ultima di grandi uomini del passato.» sussurrò Snape più a se stesso che a Draco. Gli occhi del ragazzo si erano spalancati dallo stupore. Quello spettacolo era irreale. «Un omaggio ai morti.» sussurrò Snape con un lieve gesto della bacchetta. Immediatamente la stretta che aveva attanagliato i loro cuori si fece molto più leggera.

Avanzarono lentamente, omaggiando ogni tomba, sussurrando e tenendo rispettosamente bassa la luce della bacchetta.

D'un tratto, di fronte a loro, si aprì un'immensa stanza quasi totalmente bianca. L'aria era pregna di goccioline d'acqua in sospensione che creavano piccoli arcobaleni alla luce opalescente.

«Sale...» sussurrò Snape assaggiando le sue dita che s'erano poggiate sul conglomerato.

In fondo alla stanza bianchissima si apriva un buco nero.

«L'ho trovata... l'entrata nel mondo degli inferi.»

Draco si guardò attorno, prima di riuscire a ritrovare la voce per sussurrare «C'è un velo... davanti all'entrata... e una specie d'altare...» disse indicando il centro della sala.

Snape raggiunse quel punto, infilandosi tra tre colonne di sale. A terra c'era un intricato disegno creato dal sale. Draco si avvicinò al suo insegnate.

«Nella mitologia greca, gli eroi venivano quaggiù, per riportare in vita coloro che amavano, o coloro che erano necessari.» disse appoggiando le mani sulle due colonne di fronte a sé «È una magia antica. Estremamente antica.» chiuse gli occhi consegnando la sua bacchetta a Draco «Ade chiede un prezzo.» il volto di pietra del professore di pozioni era molto tirato «Spero di riuscire a soddisfarlo.»

«Per chi state rischiando?» chiese Draco facendo un passo indietro. Sapeva che nulla di quello che poteva dire o fare avrebbe fatto cambiare idea al suo professore.

«Per un nemico. Un caro nemico.» inspirò a fondo «Quando uscirà da lì, io potrei aver già perso i sensi; lui viene dall'inferno, la sua anima e la sua mente potrebbero essere sconvolte. Se ti rendi conto che non è in sé immobilizzalo. Portalo fuori di qui e quando si sarà ripreso raccontagli tutto. Io me la caverò.»

Draco se lo guardò con un misto di terrore e incredulità «State scherzando, vero?»

«Farai ciò che ti ho chiesto?»

Inghiottì a vuoto «Va bene.»

Si allontanò da lui. Snape tirò fuori il suo coltello da Mangiamorte incidendosi profondamente un polso. Le gocce rosse del suo sangue sembravano enormi anemoni rossi che si aprivano sulla salsedine. Dalla sua bocca iniziarono a scaturire parole che Draco non comprendeva. Prese una ciocca dalla sua capigliatura nera e la tagliò di netto. La ciocca di capelli neri si sparse a terra, dirigendosi verso l'apertura, come richiamata da una forza sconosciuta. Le parole di Snape risuonarono più forte e i suoi capelli finirono oltre il velo, mentre le gocce di sangue che si erano sparse a terra si sollevavano lasciando il terreno limpido, così come era in origine. La litania andò avanti e il sangue seguì i capelli.

A quel punto fu come se l'apertura eruttasse un fiume di spiriti e nebbia. Parole, incomprensibili, tessevano piano un incantesimo antichissimo mentre Snape, in silenzio ascoltava.

Alzò le braccia. Sul polso destro s'aprì una ferita gemella a quella che s'era imposto. Altro sangue seguì quello già versato, insieme a un nome.

«Sirius Orion Black.»

A Draco per poco non prese un colpo.

Snape stava facendo tutto sto casino per... per salvare Sirius Black?

Quel pazzo dello zio Sirius?

No... non poteva crederci...

«Anima e corpo.»

Eppure... fu proprio Sirius a uscire da oltre il velo. Nemmeno un giorno era passato sul suo viso, i vestiti che aveva l'ultimo giorno della sua vita erano lì, in mano stringeva la bacchetta con cui aveva affrontato Bellatrix. Il vento stava iniziando a diminuire, piano, mentre i capelli nerissimi di Black sbiancavano progressivamente.

Snape crollò a terra, il sangue dai polsi iniziò a imbrattare la superficie bianchissima della grotta. Draco non ebbe esitazioni e avanzò verso di loro. Black urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola il suo dolore, il suo orrore. Draco lo bloccò con funi resistenti, che lo immobilizzarono sempre più stretto man mano che lui si agitava e gli strappò di mano la bacchetta; poi raggiunse Snape a terra, rivoltandolo sulla schiena e bloccando la fuoriuscita di sangue con un gesto accurato della bacchetta.

Snape aprì piano gli occhi.

«Sirius...?»

«Vivo... anche se un po' sovreccitato...»

«... da lui... portami...» Draco si alzò sollevando il corpo di Snape aiutandosi con la magia.

Black ringhiava. Rabbia, terrore, dolore. Non c'era molto altro in lui in quel momento.

Quando lo raggiunse Snape spostò il braccio che cingeva le spalle di Draco su quelle di Sirius. Si attaccò al suo collo, stringendosi a lui.

«Sirius...» gli sussurrò piano in un orecchio «Non sei più solo... Sirius... non più solo.»

Gli occhi grigi di Sirius si spalancarono tornando umani.

«Severus...» annaspò «... sono... vivo...?» i legacci iniziarono a sciogliersi.

Draco osservò Black e decise di sciogliere l'incantesimo. Snape in quel momento iniziò la sua discesa verso terra, perdendo i sensi, ma Sirius lo trattenne stretto a sé.

Vide i segni ancora vividi sul suo volto pallido più che mai «Che... che è successo?»

«Molte cose.» riassunse Draco in maniera pratica «Per ora ti basti sapere che siamo in Grecia, non abbiamo un posto dove andare, sono passati 2anni dalla tua morte e Dumbledore è morto.» il poco colore sul volto di Black scemò in un attimo «E se non ci sbrighiamo a portarlo fuori da qui il professor Snape morirà presto.»

Sirius lo seguì senza esitazioni, tenendo Severus tra le braccia. La risalita fu enormemente più facile della discesa e presto si trovarono all'aria aperta, con il sole che iniziava appena ad alzarsi sull'orizzonte. Dumbledore era morto pochissime ore prima. Balck era tornato ora alla vita.

Vita e morte.

Inizio e fine.

Il mondo molte volte è estremamente beffardo.

«Black. Ti devo avvisare. Tu sei ufficialmente morto, noi siamo ricercati da tutto il mondo magico come traditori.» lo informò Draco Malfoy, con la sua aria distaccata «Quindi se ti viene in mente un posto qualsiasi dove rifugiarci, portaci il professor Snape e poi torna a prendermi.» s'accasciò su uno spuntone di roccia. Quella giornata sembrava non voler finire mai.

«Sarai al sicuro per il tempo che mi serve?»

«Meglio qui che in qualunque altro posto... credimi.»

 

**Author's Note:**

> Storia già pubblicata il 03/11/2008 su un altro archivio


End file.
